Colors: KON!
by Dango-san
Summary: Wakaouji Ichigo looks for inspiration. Set five years after the second season. Mitsu, Ritchigo.


Colors: K-ON!

**Red**

Ritsu was shopping with Mio when she noticed the bookstore. She felt an urge to check it out, and told Mio that she'd be back, heading towards the bookstore without waiting for a reply.

She never outgrew reading manga, but she didn't come to the bookstore to check out the manga. It was the book entitled "Strawberries and Pineapples." While the title was undeniably noticeable, it was actually the author's name that caught her eye: Wakaouji Ichigo.

She didn't get to know her much back in high school, but Ritsu remembered Wakaouji Ichigo well. Strawberry hair, appropriate considering her name. Silent and awkward, but strong-willed and steadfast. This was the kind of girl Wakaouji Ichigo was.

**Orange**

She had been relaxing in front of her laptop, thinking of what to write, when she dozed off. When she opened her eyes, it was the sunset that greeted them. Ichigo blinked sleepily and looked back to her laptop, seeing her face reflected upon its black and empty screen. Her tea had gone cold.

After deciding that she couldn't think straight, Ichigo decided that she would take a walk outside for the time being. Maybe she would find the inspiration she needed to keep writing.

**Yellow**

It was her favorite time of the day, when the sun was halfway done setting. On one side of the sky, you could see the dimming sun lining all the clouds red, painting the waves golden. On the other side, the stars were waking, twinkling tiny lights, while the moon led them all in all its shining glory.

As she walked through the darkening streets, Ichigo looked all around her, expecting to find inspiration. A strong light, an energetic wind brimming with positive feelings.

Always searching, searching for that figure. On the opposite platform, or through the window in the back alley. Even if she knew it can't be there.

If her wish came true, if she found that inspiration, she felt that there's nothing she couldn't do. Maybe she should risk everything. She wondered if that would give her the wish.

Searching, at the intersection, in her dreams. Searching, in the city at dusk. Searching, for a single fragment. In the bookstore, in the corner of a newspaper. But it couldn't possibly be there.

Ichigo closed her eyes, and sighed from underneath her scarf. She shivered, and kept walking.

**Green**

Ritsu never really thought about her surroundings. She was the type of girl who would always go on instinct, always jumping before she thinks.

She seemed to be concerned about getting old, but what Mio saw was a girl with a perpetually young spirit" her contagious energy, strong and streaming from her continuously. Like a young sapling, and its will to live as it claws its way up through the soil towards the sun.

Mio chuckled, thinking she just found a new inspiration for a new song. Ritsu looked at her curiously, and asked what's up. Mio waved her off with a smile, saying that it was nothing.

Ritsu might be reckless, sometimes forgetful, and always with a fun-before-work attitude. Ritsu was always teasing her, but Mio wouldn't have her any other way. Those made Ritsu who she was, and Mio, she loved Ritsu. Not anyone else; it was Ritsu that she loved.

Mio had always been a very shy person who would never take the chance to shine, but with Ritsu's support and light, she was able to step over that weakness whenever she had to.

Ritsu, who always tried her best to make others smile. Ritsu, who would always help a friend in however way she can. Ritsu, who would never leave anyone alone if she can.

Mio loved her.

**Blue**

Ritsu knew she was an idiot, always choosing to act without thinking. She would forget important things in favor of having a fun time, and oft complained about work. She was silly, and was always doing the stupidest of things.

But Mio was there. She was always there to balance her out whenever she went off course, sometimes with some scolding, sometimes with a well-placed punch to the head. Where Ritsu was fiery and childish, Mio was cool and mature. She was beautiful and lady-like, all wonderful and admirable. At the same time, she was also adorably shy and fun to tease.

Maybe it was true, what they say, that opposites match. Ritsu cannot imagine anyone else by her side that would complement her so perfectly. It was not something that needed to be said: Ritsu loved Mio.

Ritsu may be a forgetful person, but she never forgets what really mattered. She didn't forget what the day was. As they walked back home, she clutched at the tiny box inside her pocket, inhaling the cold air, letting it out in a wispy sigh.

Mio asked her what's wrong. Ritsu grinned and waved her off, saying that it was nothing.

**Purple**

They first met during their first year of high school. That light had entered her classroom, calling for her name. Surprised that this would ever happen, Ichigo walked towards that person by the door, and was handed a notebook that she apparently had dropped.

Ichigo thanked the stranger in her usual deadpan tone, who replied with a grin, saying that it was no problem before she left. That was when Ichigo remembered. She wrote a story in the notebook. Thinking thoughts of someone having read them, Ichigo started blushing as red as her hair.

She snapped out of her reminiscent daze when a gust of cold wind hit her. Ichigo hugged herself in an attempt to keep warm, briefly wondering if she should go back to the warmth of her house.

She shook her head, thinking that she wanted to find an inspiration before heading back, whether that inspiration was the one she wanted to find or not.

When she looked across the street, her brown eyes widened, and time seemed to slow.

The snow was starting to drift down the cold air slowly when Ichigo saw it, then. The inspiration that she was looking for. A strong light, an energetic wind brimming with positive feelings. Underneath the streetlight. The brown hair, the yellow headband that kept it up, the hazel eyes, the happy smile.

Tainaka Ritsu was chatting cheerfully with the Akiyama Mio she was always seen with.

From beneath her scarf, Ichigo gave a small smile. She closed her eyes, and unconsciously bit her lip when the feeling of her chest tightening came. It was a feeling she had not felt in a long time. She wasn't sure this was the feeling she was searching for. She wasn't sure this was a feeling that she wanted. Her hand went to her chest, clutching at nothing as she tried to cool down the rising heat, a heat that was almost painful.

When she opened her eyes, the two were gone, and she felt the trails of unheeded tears cold on her cheeks.

Ichigo laughed softly.

She wiped her eyes, fixed her scarf, then headed home.


End file.
